


Déchéance éternelle

by Nelja



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Angst, Dark, F/M, Incest, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une voiture, un jeu de miroir, un désir longtemps refoulé et quelque chose de pur irrémédiablement souillé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déchéance éternelle

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ikuhara et Be-papas. Spoilers épisodes 26.

La voiture fonce vers les Confins de l'Univers, et le corps de Kozue est penché sur celui de son frère. Ses ombres multiples, projetées par les lumières de la route, tournent à toute vitesse, enténébrant un instant le visage de Miki, avant de le ramener à la lumière.

Elle tient sa cravate serrée dans son poing, son décolleté est toujours largement ouvert, dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine. Il en a détourné le regard, pourtant. Il n'observe que ses yeux, comme elle fixe les siens, des yeux si semblables, des visages qui dessinent l'éternel schéma du désir, inhabituellement symétrique.

Elle désire l'embrasser, et craint de le faire. Il désire aussi, et craint aussi, mais sans savoir quoi. Il voudrait n'embrasser que la lumière, et commence juste à comprendre que c'est impossible.

Le désir, par lui-même, plonge chacun dans l'obscurité.

Kozue pose ses lèvres sur celle de Miki, cédant enfin à l'unique envie qui bouillonne en elle. Il lève les mains, ouvre la bouche, pour la raisonner, peut-être, ou pour appeler au secours, mais il ne peut que la laisser entrer en lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle boit son innocence, il se laisse tomber en arrière, alors que l'amour pur devient convoitise confuse.

C'est là que la symétrie se brise.

Kozue peut, autant qu'elle le veut, souiller l'âme de Miki de sa corruption, mais jamais, autant qu'elle puisse le désirer, elle ne pourra récupérer une seule partie de sa lumière, ne pourra rien purifier de son corps ou de son âme à elle. Ces dons obscurs ne vont que dans un seul sens, de la même façon que les vieillards ne redeviennent pas des enfants et que l'univers s'écroule dans les ténèbres depuis sa création.

Ils peuvent être une même personne, mais elle ne peut s'échapper à elle-même.

Peut-être ne le réalise-t-elle pas encore, ou peut-être au contraire, lucide, sait-elle que même revenir en arrière ne peut plus rien sauver. Ce qui est mort ne revient pas, même en tuant ce qui est né pour le remplacer.

Elle ouvre la chemise de Miki. Il ne se défend pas.

Ils ne se soucient même plus de la présence d'Akio, devenu pour eux aussi insignifiant que l'univers entier. Ils ne sauront pas s'il trouve ce qui arrive réjouissant ou terrible, nostalgique ou hilarant. Ils se perdent l'un dans l'autre, ne se retrouveront pas.

Tout ceci est déjà arrivé, et cela arrivera encore.


End file.
